Trouble! A New Mission!
by randomguy24
Summary: Two mysterious cloaked figures infiltrate Soul Society.One is taken out quickly,while the other escapes with Jidori Tomoshibi in pursuit.The two land in Tokyo,in front of Ren Kannagi.Who are these intruders? And what is their plan?on hiatus lack ofreviews
1. Chapter 1 A New Enemy

yeah, second fanfic. please read and review, constructive criticism is appreciative

"talking" _thought and emphasis_ **arrancar **

you won't see the arrancar till next chapter.

sequel to "The Secret Royale Soul Reaper" please check it out, it is better than it sounds, at least according to the reviews, and it gets better as it goes. you don't have to read it though to understand everything, as they will be explained at some point throughout the story.

**disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or kaze no stigma, which is an awesome anime and I highly recommend it, and it is in english dub and it's better than most dubs.

This takes place about a year after the first story, about a year and a half after Aizen's war.

* * *

Two soul reapers were walking side by side down the street in the Seireitei, at dawn. One was an abnormally tall boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes, wearing his zanpakutou on his right hip. The second was half his height, but taller than Toushiro Hitsugaya. The boy had bright, blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing his sword, which the sheath is just as tall as he is, in the same fashion as Captain Hitsugaya.

"So, who should I prank on next, Iyou?" The shorter of the two asked.

"What? Is the famed Jidori Tomoshibi bored?"

"What? Is the famed Iyou Aitashugi asking? Or interrogating?"

The older of the two chuckled a little. "Frankly, I don't care who you target. As long as it isn't Captain Soi Fon."

"You think I'm insane? I'm never doing that again. I was tortured by Rangiku and that arrancar girl, Nel I think, and forced into some extremely embarrassing photos." The boy blushed at the mention of the photos. "The only better way to torture me is to shrink me down back to a four year old have Tsubaki, Rangiku, and my sis there." Jidori shuddered at the thought.

Iyou laughed. "And here I thought you couldn't get tortured! But you're still a chibi."

Jidori ran up ahead of his friend and faced him with his hands on his hips, pouting. "I am NOT a chibi! My captain, on the other hand, is! And I am _taller_ than that paper-pushing, overworked, watermelon addicted midget!"

"Warning! Intruder in the Seireitei! Intruder in the Seireitei!" The loudspeakers echoed.

Jidori turned around as Iyou looked up slightly to see a black mass hitting the barrier.

"That'll never get through, right?" Iyou questioned.

"It's an interdimensional rift combined with some sort of high density barrier. That will get through, barely."

"How do you know that?"

"How did you think I got here in the first place? No dimension is out of my reach. Let's go and take care of these intruders before they do any damage."

"Right!" Both boys flash stepped away.

-

Both figures wore large black cloaks to hide their faces, and both had no other distinguishing features separating one from the other, standing on top of a wall. "Wonder how long it will take before someone arrives?"

"How about not long after you land? By order of the Soul Society, surrender now!" A very young voice gave them their answer.

Both men turned to find a tall boy with his sword drawn, but held in a reverse grip, and a child with a sword whose blade is as long as he is tall, though not drawn.

"Hmph! They send children against us! How insulting!" Before the man in black knew it, Iyou was in front of him and punched him, sending the man several yards into the street.

Iyou flash stepped down and closed the distance quickly, and was about to kick his adversary with his right foot. The man brought a scythe to bare, ready to cut off Iyou's foot. Iyou quickly stopped and spun to his right, kicking the man in the back of the head with the intended foot.

The man rolled forward, spun to his right, and swung down with his scythe. Iyou blocked it with his sword. He then shifted his right arm to his left, deflecting the scythe and giving Iyou the opportunity to stab the man in the face. Iyou took it, but the man ducked in time and jumped forward to get some distance.

When the man turned around, Iyou charged him with his sword. The man blocked it, but Iyou pushed him back and away from Jidori and the man's accomplice.

"Now why would you do that? Wouldn't you stand a much better chance together?" The second man asked Jidori.

"Two reasons. One: Iyou is still afraid of working with me and getting in my way, which is stupid considering he's pretty strong himself. And two: divide and conquer. Both of us are the third strongest of our respective squads. So you'd do good not to underestimate us. Just the same, we are not stupid enough to make the same mistake of underestimating you guys."

"Wise words coming from a child." The second man turned to face Jidori.

-

After pushing his opponent back away from Jidori a significant distance, Iyou jumped over the man and tried kicking him with his left foot upon landing. The man's scythe blocked it, and countered by trying to decapitate him.

Iyou ducked and kicked his adversary in the stomach, forcing him against the wall. The third seat of Squad Two closed the distance and punched the man in the head with full force, making a crater behind the man's head. Iyou jumped back on top of the opposite wall and changed the way he held his sword to that of a normal position and pointed it at the man.

"You can't win. Give it up and surrender peacefully."

"I will not be beaten by a brat!" The man started to charge.

"Flow: Mizu Subeta!" Iyou's blade turned to water and surrounded the man's arms, legs, waist, and neck, effectively stopping him. "Be careful, Mizu Subeta's water acts like a blade."

"Then so be it." The man leaned forward with his head, effectively decapitating himself.

"Crap! What a fanatic! I hope Jidori can capture his opponent." Iyou recalled his zonpakutou and looked in Jidori's direction, where fireworks were flying.

-

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!" Ten balls of red energy was fired at the second man. He put up is right hand in the fashion of a ninja about to do a jutsu. Ten black balls formed around him and fired as he pointed at Jidori. Ten explosions of red and black energy engulfed the area between them.

The man in black just stood there, waiting for the child's next attack. Before he knew it, two feet smashed into his face. As he stumbled back, Jidori lept into the air again for ax-kick with his right foot.

The man put up his arms to block. Jidori then pointed his right index finger at the guy's head. "Hado 4: Byakurai!" The cloaked figure jumped back, barely dodging the white lightning bolt.

Jidori front flipped in midair, landing in a crouch position with both hands held forward in an X pattern. "Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" Twin blasts of blue energy obliterated everything in its path. The man jumped on top of the wall just in time.

"Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku!" A golden chain of energy caught the man, though Jidori was holding on to part of it. A blue aura with small sparks of electricity surrounded the child as he spun a few times before flinging his captive through the wall to his left.

The child went through the hole to see his target trying to escape via an interdimensional portal. The black mass was fully opened, the man jumping through it.

_Coward!_ Jidori elevated his spiritual pressure and made his spirit energy form a protective sphere around him before jumping through.

"Jidori!" Iyou was about to join his friend when Captain Kagai Tomoshibi of Squad Three stopped him.

"Don't, you do not know what adverse affects that portal may have."

"But we can't let him go in there alone!"

"Yes we can. Unlike you, he has extensive knowledge of interdimensional portals and has more than enough spirit energy and enough control over it to protect himself. He'll be fine, don't worry. If there are any adverse affects, it should affect Jidori much slower because of that protective sphere."

"Fine. But we will go after him right?"

Kagai smiled for once. "What do you think Squad Twelve is doing right now? We'll have their location soon enough."

* * *

first chapter complete!

sorry, no Kaze no Stigma characters have appeared yet, but some will next chapter!

Please review and tell me what you think. If it's awesome, say so. If it sucks, say so, but please give reasons and I shall improve on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival! The Arrancar's Attack

ok, no reviews so far. That is not very encouraging.

please review, it barely takes five minutes if that to speak your mind. just because it is a sequel does not mean you have to read the prequel, everything will be explained in the story at some point.

all the events goes after the anime, for those of you not knowing, Kaze no Stigma is also a book and I believe a manga was made of it.

"talk" _thought and emphasis_ **arrancar**

* * *

Ren Kannagi and his two friends were cutting through the newly rebuilt park, namely a gigantic children's park in place of the gigantic crater that formed after Bernhardt's failed destruction of Tokyo.

Tatsuya and Kannon were arguing again about something. Ren just sighed when he sensed something strange. He looked up. "Um, guys, what is that?" The duo followed Ren's gaze.

A black ball, followed by a blue one, slammed into the ground, destroying part of the children's park. Ren stood between his friends when something yellow slammed into his forehead, knocking him down. The boy sat up, holding his forehead. "Ow, that hurt. What was that?"

"Apparently a four year old kid." Tatsuya said it first. Ren looked back to see a blonde, obviously knocked out, four year old kid with a large bump on the top of his head and wearing a black kimono like clothes.

Before Ren could say anything more, something smacked him in the back of the head, and landing on top of the little boy. "Oh, cool, a sword!"

Ren got up as Tatsuya picked up the sword and compared it to Ren's height. "Holy cow! The blade is just as tall as Ren!" Kannon exclaimed as a pair of black stars were hurled at them.

Ren noticed and quickly put up a wall of fire, purifying the black stars.

"A Kannagi? Please forgive me, I did not mean you or your friends harm. That little shit was not that little when he pursued me. Please, back away, that child is dangerous!" A man in a severely roughed up cloak stumbled out of the dust.

"No! How could a four year old be dangerous? And what do you mean by he wasn't that little?"

"Very well. If you will not get out of my way, then you will perish!" The man put out his hand as if to say stop, a large black blast of energy coming out immediately.

Ren fired a large fire ball, but it didn't even slow it down. Kannon and Tatsuya cowered behind their friend as Ren prepared to guard himself. A red flash whizzed past his head and collided with the black magic.

"Ren, what did you do?" Kannon asked.

"Nothing." Ren stated in complete cluelessness.

Smoke and dust started to gather and twirl around a figure four feet in front of them. Suddenly, a shockwave scattered the dust and smoke to reveal a blonde boy the same height as Ren wearing almost the complete opposite attire as the little boy still lying on the ground behind them, except he had a jacket on and a stupid looking lightning bolt shaped hair pin worn on his left side. The newcomer also had his hands in his pockets.

A red ball started to charge above the guy's head. The man just stood where he was at. The ball fired a large energy blast, obliterating anything in its path. The man darted to his right, only to see another red ball charging below his face. The man barely dodged the energy blast, the sheer power blowing him away from it.

The energy blast then split into hundreds of six inch long, thin crescents. The man cowered underneath a jungle-gym as they launched towards him. The man ran out of the child play thing, which was chopped to pieces. The man then looked at the newcomer with disbelief.

The child in white clothing turned around to face Ren, and walked past him. Ren noted that the predatory glowing red eyes seemed pissed. The newcomer picked up the four year old gently. **"Ooh boy. He's gonna be pissed off tomorrow. He probably shouldn't have jinxed himself earlier today. Oh well."** He then gave the child to Ren. **"I'm entrusting him to you. Do not let a hair on his head be harmed. Got it?"**

Ren could only nod as he took the child. The red eyed boy then looked at Tatsuya, who held out the straightened katana in front of him. **"My host and his sword are to be together. Do not lose that or I will beat the crap out of you after my host does once he regains his original size and power."** Tatsuya looked confused, as did everyone else, but nodded anyway.

"I recognize that clothing, you're an arrancar!" The man finally spoke.

**"Oh? So you know what I am? Then allow me to explain a few things. That four year old looking child, I'm sealed inside of him. I've been sealed for six thousand years, not all inside of that kid, mind you, he's not even a century. I am the only natural arrancar of them all, and by far the most powerful. By chibifying him, you really pissed him off, but also weakened the seal enough so that I have up to twenty percent of my power available. And now you will die."**

Before anyone could react, the arrancar was in directly in front of the man, swing down with a karate chop. The man jumped back, only to see another red ball charge two feet in front of the arrancar. **"Cero!"** The ground underneath the energy blast formed one long crater, indicating its path.

The man dodged just in time, but was flung to his right, right into a grid of red lines in an alley. **"Cero Cutter. Hope you enjoy the afterlife."**

The man screamed before becoming cubed chunks of meat, out of everyone's sight.

Ren, Tatsuya, and Kannon just stood there in amazement, their thoughts running along the lines of: _That was only twenty percent?!_

The arrancar stood in front of them. **"Remember, the sword and the boy does not go to separate homes. Who does ends up taking care him, his name is Jidori. And he will be pissed once he finds out he's been shrunk. You may see me popping up once in a while. If you see others wearing the same thing as he is, either ignore them, or say you have no idea where he's at."** Before any of them could ask questions, the arrancar glowed red and disappeared.

Not long after that, Kazuma Yagami, Ayano Kannagi, and Detective Tachibana arrives on the scene.

-

In Soul Society…

"So, any idea where my prankster brother is at, Captain Kurotsuchi?" Kagai asked the clown on crack.

"Yes. He is in the Japanese capital of Tokyo, though we lost his spiritual signature. No hollows go there, so he should be fairly safe."

"Not exactly." The statement caused every captain to look at him, including the three people closest to Jidori; Iyou, Tsubaki Kenpeki, and Rei Kashira, though the latter two are on Jidori's hate list.

"Why is that?" The Head Captain asked the oldest child Soul Society's Royal Family.

"Because that place is a hotbed of so called magic users and lesser hollow-like creatures called Yoma. The magic users takes care of these Yoma, and any soul that enters Tokyo's city limits become visible to everyone. Hence the reason hollows don't appear there. These magic users and Yoma are all over the world, but in much less concentration. The souls of the dearly departed there tend to move on immediately after death. The rescue party would have to be able to blend in or be careful not to be seen."

"Are these magic users strong?" Captain Kenpachi Zaraki had to ask.

"For mere humans, yes. Depending on who they are. There is a clan of fire magic users we should avoid and perhaps a wind magic user we could hire. We should find my younger brother as soon as possible. If those intruders are able to capture and handle him, they may be able to get into the King's realm."

"How? The King's realm can only be accessed through the ouken." Captain Ukitake asked.

"That's not entirely accurate. There are two people that can open a gateway to any dimension, one stays in the King's realm permanently, while the other is Jidori. The woman was instructed to train him to do what she does. That is how he was able to enter Soul Society. I know better than anyone that Jidori will not go with their plans so easily. But he can crack."

"Then who should go?" Captain Komamura asks.

"I am his captain. Perhaps I should…"

"Sorry to interrupt, Captain Hitsugaya, but I should lead the rescue party. I am directly related to him after all." Kagai looked at the smaller captain.

"This is the first time I've heard anything like you actually caring about him. But if you insist."

"Head Captain, may I request my lieutenant, Iyou Aitashugi, Rei Kashira, and Tsubaki Kenpeki come with me?"

"Very well."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm begging here!!!

I need to know whether to continue or pitch it.

I've had 24 readers, and none of you have reviewed. honestly, say something about it, please!


	3. Chapter 3 I've Been What!

please review, an opinion is all that I am asking.

I'll try to make all canon characters act like they normally would.

because Jidori in now a four year old, he'll be talking "baby talk", I think that would be the appropriate name for it. in his thought he'll be articulate.

"talking" _thought/emphasis_ **arrancar**

* * *

Jidori was now conscious, resting on something very comfortable. But he also had a huge headache. The boy moaned and felt the top of his head to find a large bump there. "Wad I hit?"

Jidori stopped his thought process. _'Wad I hit?' What am I? Four? And why is my voice higher? My head is killing me! I need to stop by Squad Four for something._ The boy sat up, rubbing his eyes.

His vision was blurry, but he could still see where he was going. He noticed he was still in his soul reaper's uniform, but nothing out of the ordinary. Until he started looking around. _This is not my room._ When Jidori looked behind him, he found that he was resting on another blonde boy's chest, who was still sleeping.

The boy looked for a clock and saw it was nine in the morning. He crawled over the stranger and searched for his zanpakutou. Jidori found it in the corner. When he got to it, something clicked. _Either Raikrai had gotten bigger, or somehow I've gotten smaller…What the hell happened?!_

The third seat of Squad Ten looked for a mirror, which one was on a dresser close by. Jidori walked up to it and jumped, his hands grabbing the edge of it. _I hope this thing doesn't tip over._ The boy was able to crawl onto dresser and took one good look at himself.

Jidori's right eye started to twitch, his mouth wide open in disbelief. His arrancar soon materialized. **"**Now** Jidori, calm down. That guy you were fighting, I've already finished him off. That boy over there volunteered to take care of ya until you turn back to normal. Come now, I'm sure somebody has breakfast ready."** The arrancar put his hands on the host's shoulders.

"I…I…I…"

-

Kazuma, Ayano, and Detective Tachibana had just gotten done explaining to Genma and Jugo everything Ren had told them at the park when they heard, "I'VE BEEN CHIBIFYED!" This could be heard throughout the entire home.

"Damn, that kid has a set of lungs, don't he?" Ayano complained.

Kazuma stood up. "I'll see if Ren's up. That kid probably woke him up along with checking his hearing." The man walked off.

"I'll join you," Ayano caught up with him.

-

The arrancar looked to his left to find their savior, who he knows now as Ren Kannagi, lying on the floor, eyes wide open. **"Right. Um, sorry about that."** The arrancar gave him a sheepish smile.

The door flew open. "Hey Ren, you up? We heard the scream all the way at the meeting room." A man with dark brown hair and amber eyes entered the room, followed by a high school girl with amber eyes and flaming red hair in an odd green school uniform. Both of them stopped and stared at the arrancar, who also stared at them.

**"What? Never seen an arrancar with glowing red, slitted eyes and a stupid looking lightning bolt shaped hair pin before?"**

"You're the arrancar that saved Ren? I expected you to be…well, bigger," the girl said sheepishly.

**"Not every out of this world powerful beings have to be bloody giants. Hell, in the Menos Grande department, the smaller the more powerful. Now I'm sure my host is hungry, how about some breakfast? Please?"**

"Sure. Ren, get dressed and bring them to the meeting room."

-

Jidori sat next to Ren and his arrancar, barely touching the food laid out before him. The arrancar already explained everything they needed to know about soul reapers, arrancars, and Soul Society, as well as what took place before their arrival.

"Wow, you sure jinxed yourself there, Jidori was it?" Ayano was first to speak.

"Shut up! Dis is not cool! And pwease don't tweat me like a child! I hate be'in dis age again!" Jidori was on the verge of tears when the arrancar brought him in close in a brotherly fashion.

"Um, what's his problem?" Ren asked this time.

**"Blame his older sis on this one. She basically turned him into a bobble-head doll with her…cough…overly large chest assets. Add in the fact his older brother turned cold towards him at that age, he really doesn't have many good memorys."**

"Wouldn't there be some sort of rescue mission for him?" Ren asked again.

**"Naturally. Jidori can open up portals to any dimension he wishes as long as he knows the coordinates. No dimension is out of his reach. Unfortunately, that includes his home, the King's realm. That is the main problem. His royal birth is only a secondary thing."**

"Who would come and would we have to fight them?" Jugo Kannagi, the current head of the Kannagi clan, asked this time.

**"Most likely no, depending on if you're unwilling to give him up or not. If you do not want to risk total destruction, you wouldn't bother fighting. Especially since I have twenty percent of my power available compared to my usual one percent. As far as who would come and get him, I have two guesses for leaders, each with the same three subordinates. My host's captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya with his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. The other being his older brother, the captain of Squad Three and heir to ruling Soul Society, Kagai Tomoshibi with his lieutenant Izuru Kira. The three same subordinates would be Jidori's friend, Iyou, and two people on his hate list, Tsubaki and Rei."**

"When can we expect them to arrive?" Kazuma spoke before Ayano.

**"Most likely tonight. If Jidori's knowledge is correct, you're a mercenary. The captain's may pay you to help. If you know what's good for ya, you will not help."** The arrancar narrowed his eyes at Kazuma.

"Don't worry. Though I don't take threats very well." Kazuma sent a small wave of wind to cut the arrancar on his right cheek.

Everyone could hear the wind scratching at the arrancar, but no cut appeared. Everyone seemed a little surprised by this. Arrancar smiled. **"What's the matter? Your wind will never get through my iron skin. But my ceros will get through your wind defense."** Ten red balls surrounded Kazuma.

"Enough! Both of you! Settle down, dis is not helping me!" Jidori yelled, still on the verge of tears. Arrancar made his charging ceros disappear. "Good. Man, I'm so helpless!" The now four year old Jidori started to cry, and no one tried to comfort him.

Ren shifted closer to the boy after five minutes gone by and put his hand on his junior's head, making him look into Ren's green eyes. "Don't worry. I promised your arrancar I'll take care of you, and that includes protecting no matter what." Ren smiled.

Jidori nodded and hugged the elder boy as his arrancar disappeared.

-

At the park…

Kisuke Urahara already had five gigais out. It was night, so no one was out. The Senkai Gate soon opened to show the rescue party. "Glad you can make it. Here's directions for a house from here."

Kagai took the piece of paper the eccentric genius held out. "Nice doing business with you."

"My only regret is not being able to research the area. Good luck."

* * *

kinda boring, I know, but the story needed this to move on with the plot

I most likely won't post another chapter until I get a review, I feel like I'm talking to myself here.


	4. Chapter 4 Combat, Park Meeting

"talk" thought** arrancar**

* * *

Ayano and Kazuma were running towards a closed off building, a crowd outside the tape. Catherine McDonald was waiting for them inside the tape. "Kazuma! Over here!"

The duo ducked underneath the tape and followed Catherine inside, who proceeded to brief them on the situation. Ayano piped up afterwards. "So, the place has a major infestation of Yoma, and you need our help? That sums it up, right?"

"Who invited the Kannagi Princess?" Catherine complained.

"Tachibana did. What kind of resistance though? We've been here a good couple minutes and nothing yet." Kazuma chimed in.

"All units, report!" Ayano's rival yelled in her radio.

"Unit One, very little resistance of any kind. Currently holding at the first floor commons."

"Unit Two here, We've had nothing. But we have encountered several dead Yoma with a mixture of punching, kicking, and slash wounds."

"Unit Three, we've been hearing some fighting on the second floor. Someone else is definitely here, sir. We're holding at the top of the second floor stairs."

Catherine turned to Kazuma. "Kazuma, darling, do you mind?"

Ayano immediately got mad, flames appearing around her, but Kazuma checked out the floor none the less. "There's someone there alright. And laying waste to any Yoma dumb enough to get within striking distance of his fists or sword."

"Let's see if he needs any help then." Ayano rushed off.

Kazuma just rolled his eyes as Catherine went after her.

-

Iyou slashed another Yoma across its face while kicking another one through a wall. _So these are Yoma. Captain Tomoshibi wasn't kidding when he said 'lesser hollows.' I better not get too cocky though._

Iyou sidestepped to his left to avoid a clawed punch. The boy then grabbed the arm, lifted himself up and closer to the head of the beast, and stabbed it at the top of its head. Iyou jumped over it and kicked another Yoma away from him. _These things very just as much as hollows._

Iyou had just dispatched another creature when a Yoma snuck up from behind him and was about to slice him in half. The soul reaper quickly turned left, ready to hack it with his sword.

An angelic creature with a sword chopped it half as a fire ball whizzed past him to burn another Yoma to ash. A blonde girl dressed in fancy clothes stood behind the angelic creature along with a red head with an antique looking sword that was on fire. _The blonde is probably the creature's master._

Iyou spun and decapitated two more monsters as the angelic creature took out two more trying to leap on top of him. The red head was now even with him and took down another two. "We're here to help."

"And what made you think I didn't know that? I'm not stupid."

"If you two are done arguing, how about some help taking these guys down. I'm glad you think Metatron and I are amazing but we're not all powerful!"

"Shut up Catherine!" The red head charged, as did Iyou.

The trio was soon all the way to the roof, where a distorted, wrinkly, mutated crow like bird Yoma was perched. It soon noticed the them and fired several bladed feathers at them. All three of them dodged, while Metatron moved in to chop off its head.

The bird took flight and puked acid on Metatron, making it dissolve immediately. "Metatron!" Catherine just gawked at her spirit beast.

The bird kept its distance above them, puking acid and firing bladed feathers at them. Iyou was the only one not having any problems dodging, though he was getting annoyed. Iyou flipped his sword to the more traditional method of wielding one.

"Flow: Mizu Subeta!" In an instant, Iyou's blade turned into water and formed a shield above them. Not even the acid was getting through.

"Your sword can transform!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Each zanpakutou has can to that, though the second shape depends on the soul reaper's personality and such. Allow me to finally introduce myself. I am Iyou Aitashugi, third seat of Squad Two of Soul Society's 13 Court Guard Squads. Think of me as the third strongest of all of Squad Two."

"Is that some organization you work for?" Catherine questioned.

"I guess you can say that." Iyou rushed towards the bird until the bird was suddenly sliced to pieces by wind. Iyou just stood there in midair and recalled his sword, starring at where the bird was.

"Oh, did I steal your kill?"

Iyou turned and glared at the man flying at the same level as he is. "You, sir, are an ass."

The man smiled. "Thank you. Now mind leaving our city?"

"Not until we find my friend. He's been missing for almost two days now. You can either help us or stay out of our way. If you decide to help us, try finding the captain I am under orders to follow." With that, Iyou flash stepped away.

Kazuma got Catherine and Ayano off the roof as the entire building collapsed, the three units were out before the trio got to the bird. Kazuma and Ayano began to brief Catherine of their situation.

-

Ayano met Ren and Jidori later that day and went to the park. Jidori was wearing Ren's clothes from when he was four.

"Hey, Jidori, I met Iyou earlier today. Seems your arrancar thing was right. Just wondering, what is Squad Two and what's that disappearing trick?"

"Fist off, he's not a ting, he's a person like you and me. Squad Two are the Special Ops. They take on assassination missions and da like. I tink you mean flash step." Jidori was sitting beside Ren, eating an ice cream Ren bought for him to enjoy.

**Are you sure you're not four? And are you sure Ren and you aren't brothers? I've never seen you got this attached to someone for a long time.**

_First off, I'm acting, besides, this ice cream is rather good. Ren acts like Kagai before he turned cold to me, so I guess you can say that's how I look at him. Now go back to your poker game with Raikrai._

Before Jidori knew it, he was looking up at none other than Tsubaki Kenpeki, the third seat of Squad Nine. Her red hair with black streaks waved in the wind, she was also wearing a pink blouse with flowers on it and jeans. "How old are you?" She sweetly asked.

"Dis many." Jidori put up four fingers with his free hand.

"Awww. He's so cute! What's his name?" Tsubaki then pinched his cheeks and toying with him.

"His name is Takashi. I'm babysitting him for a friend." Ren lied.

"Are you sure he's not your younger brother?" The girl let him go.

"Nii-chan! Dat mean old lady hurt me!" Jidori latched on to Ren's arm, teary-eyed.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to, Takashi. Yeah, he's not my brother."

"Come on Tsubaki. We have places to be." A boy not much taller than the girl with very unruly white hair said.

"Like a Mall?! You're taking me to a mall! Oh wow, Rei, you are the best friend a girl can have!" Tsubaki latched on to Rei's arm.

"No! Definitely not a mall!" Their talking dyed down as they got farther.

"Those two are on your hate list? Their relationship doesn't sound too promising if she called him her 'best friend'." Ayano spoke first.

"They are not dating. But yeah, tey are on my hate list. I'm gonna get Tubaki back for pinching my cheeks!"

Ren and Ayano laughed at the proclamation.

-

"Rei, that 'Takashi' was Jidori, right? He had the same face when he communicates with his arrancar or zanpakutou."

"I know. Let's keep this a secret from Captain Tomoshibi."

Tsubaki smiled. "I like the way you think. We can teach him not to prank us again!"

Rei rolled his eyes. "Tsubaki, he'll try to get revenge on us. But that doesn't mean we can't take advantage of his 'disability.' This is going to be fun." The duo continued walking.

* * *

again, not much here, but hopefully somewhat entertaining. nii-chan means brother and younger kids often refer to older male friends by that, or so i gathered from various manga. the situation also fits the use of the word.

next chapter some of the big bad guy's top goons will be introduced, and with them, hilarity and action!


	5. Tsubaki and Ayano, Kagai's Interruption

yeah, still going DESPITE no reviews. please say how I'm doing, whether I suck or not, please say something.

"talk" _thought/emphasis_ **arrancar**

* * *

Kagai stood on top of a skyscraper, gazing upon the city's lights at night._ Something doesn't feel right here. It's like…someone is trying to summon someone from the King's realm._ "Izuru, report."

"Still no sign of him, Captain. Iyou did meet two fire magic users and a wind magic user earlier today."

"Only because he meddled in their affairs. His curiosity got the better of him. What about those two love birds?"

"I don't think they're dating, but Rei and Tsubaki have not reported any encounters at for the exception of a pair of magic users babysitting a four year old."

"Did they include the four year old's description?"

"No. Why?"

"That portal he went through could have some adverse affects. Tell them if they don't give me a description the brat, they _will _tell me face to face."

"Yes sir."

"Izuru, after you do that, do some looking around. Check up on any magic user and see what they know. Avoid the Kannagi family though, as well as the wind magic user."

-

Tsubaki and Rei were shopping, again, at a mall. The red head fire magic user was also there, though they ignored each other for the most part, until they left.

"Oh, hey! You're the one that was helping that blonde kid babysit that cute bundle of joy right?" Tsubaki asked Ayano, obviously sarcastic on the so "cute bundle of joy" part.

"Oh, you're the girl that pinched the poor kid's cheeks. That was pretty funny. I'm Ayano, and these are my friends Nanase and Yukari."

"I'm Tsubaki and the silver haired boy with me is Rei."

Rei nodded at Ayano, with arms full of bags of newly bought clothes for Tsubaki.

The five of them sat down at a restaurant close by. The conversation went nicely until Tsubaki made a comment.

"I've been meaning to ask, but what is up with those disgusting school uniforms? I mean, surely the school has better taste than that!"

After the comment, a heated argument ensued, eventually leading to a challenge. Now all five of them was in an abandoned building ready to duke it out.

"Enraiha, come forth!" The antique looking sword materialized in Ayano's hand immediately, covered by flames. "Bet you weren't expecting this, were you?!"

"Hmph! Don't think for a second you're the only one with a sword and powers. Rei!" After a sigh from her childhood friend, both Tsubaki and Rei took out a green hard candy and ate it. Their soul reaper forms came out of the bodies.

Tsubaki has three zanpakutou: one on each side of her hip, and third in the form of a small dagger necklace. Rei has the standard one zanpakutou, and was worn on his left hip.

The three high school girls were shocked and amazed. Ayano was downright surprised at who these two were. "So…you know that was Jidori back at the park?" Ayano finally spouted.

"Of course we knew! That asshole has pulled pranks on us almost every day for a God forsakenly long time! It's payback!" Tsubaki drew both her swords and charged Ayano, who did the same.

Before their swords clashed, a monstrous spiritual pressure overwhelmed the two girls and everyone else in the area. "Enough. Both of you will put away your blades and run that by me again."

All five of them turned to see the source of the power and of the strong, commanding voice. What they saw was a six foot tall man with shoulder length, dull blonde hair with blue eyes wearing the standard soul reaper outfit with a white sleeveless jacket and naturally a sword on his left hip. Kagai Tomoshibi was furious at what he just heard.

* * *

short, I know, and I know I promised some of the big bad guy's goons will show up. sorry, but you'll have to wait until next chapter.

on that note, I do need some ideas for them, I have only three ideas: a seductive bitch, a fruity arrancar (that one will be interesting for me to write as it goes against every fiber of my being), and an ignorant yet powerful magic user.

I need at least four more ideas, you can get as specific as you want, just make the format easy to follow. don't expect regular updates, college is starting now, and I'm taking 17 hours worth of classes.


	6. Awkward Arrancar vs Jidori Beginning

"talk" _thought _**arrancar**

much more action here, and an awkward character that I am kinda creeped out on writing.

* * *

Ren and Jidori was in a clearing, a small park with no one else in it, looking in the general direction of Kagai. "Who…is that?"

"My bruder, Kagai. He's an upper leveled captain, so this isn't his full force." At that time, Jidori sensed another presence, a type he knew all too well. "Ren! Let's get outta here!"

Ren also sensed it and immediately fired several fire balls in quick succession at an arrancar. It did nothing. A fist left the smoke and punched Ren several feet away from the shrunk Jidori. The arrancar exited the smoke, and looked different than other arrancar.

The arrancar had hot pink hair that was spiked. He also had on a sleeveless shirt with every colored flower you can think of that exposed his midriff. His zanpakutou looked more like an oversized paddle that was bladed. His hollow hole was not visible, but he had a pink Hitler mustache and pale green eyes. "That was a good try, but there is nothing you can do to stop me from doing _this_ and _that_ to ya, darling!" The arrancar popped his hips on the words 'this' and 'that', his eyes sparkling and the voice was male, but extremely feminine.

Jidori instinctively backed away. "Um, awancar, what is exactly dis or dat that you're going to do to him?"

"Aww, such a cute wittle boy. Too bad you're too young for me. You don't need to know sweety. So just run along now so that I don't corrupt you so early." The arrancar did a shooing motion at the little kid.

Jidori's eyes grew to the size of melons after realizing what the sick freak was going to do to his new friend. "Wen, run! Hado 4: Byakurai!" Jidori pointed at the awkward looking arrancar, a small, white lightning bolt coming out of his finger. It didn't even scratch him, but it did catch his interest.

"Oh my, you can use kido spells at your age? And you're not even a soul reaper? That's intriguing. I'll bring you back after I get done corrupting that kid." When the arrancar turned around, a larger fireball hit him. But he still kept going as Ren hit him with everything he got.

_Arrancar, help Ren!_ Jidori yelled inside. But there was no response. _Arrancar, what are you waiting for?! Ren doesn't stand a chance! Go help him!_ Still nothing. Jidori closed his eyes, and went into his inner world.

-

As expected, the arrancar was playing poker on a skyscraper with Raikrai, and a lightning storm raging all around them. Jidori got near both of them. "Arrancar! Go help…" Jidori stopped as he realized he was back to normal.

**Now you know why I didn't respond. The past couple times you came to visit, you were still a kid. Be extremely careful with this arrancar, as it appears I can no longer claim the only natural arrancar title. This guy was a newly evolved vasso lorde class menos shortly before I became an arrancar. His name is Jin Hade. Yeah, his name translation is pretty clear and accurate of his personality. Good luck dealing with him. I'll come only if you need me.**

Jidori grinned. "I'm sure I'll get his and everyone else's attention. With luck, I won't need you or Raikrai."

-

As the arrancar closed in on his prey, both he and Ren sensed a massive power behind them. When the arrancar turned around, he was in shock at what he saw.

Jidori was now the same height as Ren and in his soul reaper uniform. A blue aura surrounded him, and his blue eyes were now slits. Anyone can tell he was ready to even the odds. "Now that I'm back to normal, why don't you fight someone who can fight back, Jin Hade."

Before the arrancar could reply, Jidori kicked him in the stomach with his left foot, then spun in midair to kick him in the face with his right. Jin went flying into a building.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado 63: Raikoho!" A large, yellow energy blast left the boy's right palm, leaving a crater in its wake as it made contact with its target.

The resulting explosion could be heard anywhere.

_A-amazing! Who knew Jidori could be so powerful._ Ren thought.

Suddenly, Jin was ten feet away from Jidori, only slightly roughed up. "Ren, get out of here and get my zanpakutou. By the time you get back, chances are my reinforcements will already be here, but if they're not…"

"You could use it. Don't do anything stupid like die in the meantime."

"That's an uncharacteristic comment coming from you. Don't worry, look who you're talking to! Jidori Tomoshibi, Third Seat of Squad Ten and the youngest of Soul Society's Royal Family! I'll last!" As Jidori said that, he looked over his shoulder and smiled.

-

When everyone sensed Jidori's spiritual pressure, and at his limit before the arrancar's energy bled through, they scattered, heading to the same location as they all knew his energy wouldn't spike like that unless he was in trouble.

* * *

another semi-short chapter. yeah, needed to update, and it worked perfectly as I just got done with an assignment using microsoft word.

still need ideas for bad guys, and that includes their abilities. with college coming in full swing, I'll have less time to write let alone think about them. so any ideas is welcome! as are reviews! thank jubajubafreak for the one in this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 Iyou's Equivalent

no reviews, no character ideas for bad guys, don't blame me if they're unoriginal

sorry for the long update, lots of things are happening

usual on everything, I'm going to stop putting the dialogue fonts and such on

* * *

Iyou took a straight forward approach towards Jidori's location, being careful not to be seen. He reached an abandoned construction site before he noticed four fire balls heading towards him. The third seat of Squad Two easily dodged all four attacks, which destroyed a concrete mixture and forklift.

Iyou stood at two stories high in midair, surrounded by the would be skyscraper's framework. He drew his sword and spun to his left to meet his attacker. Their swords clashed, but the attacker brought up a tanto dagger in her right hand. Iyou caught her wrist and kicked away from him.

The girl landed on the framework. The girl wore the stereotypical ninja girl outfit of black and violet colors. Her hair style was also unoriginal, as it was set up in a ponytail.

"You shouldn't have sent those fire balls at me. And are you sure you're an assassin? That was pretty lame to me."

"What makes you think you can judge me or my performance, boy?"

"Feisty. My squad's specialty _are_ assassinations. We are the special ops, and I'm the third strongest."

"And? If that's all you've got under your wing, you're going to be clipped."

Iyou swung back with his sword and stabbed an exact copy of his unnamed opponent in the head. Iyou grinned as the clone poofed in black smoke. "You still have a long way to go before you're a proper assassin."

The girl's eyes went wide as she turned in time to block the real Iyou's blade. She felt him grab her right arm, and definitely felt the headbutt. Iyou followed it up with a kick to the jaw. The kunoichi ducked and stabbed with her right blade, only to hit air. She got another kick in the head for her trouble.

As she was flung back, she threw four kunai, which quickly disappeared. Iyou didn't dodge all of them, his new injuries being a cut on his left neck, shoulder, and right leg. Now at ground level, the two charged each other, until a skimpy cladded woman appeared between them. Both fighters stopped.

"Time to go, Elaina."

"Yes, of course. What's happening with Jin Hade?"

"That idiot pedophile went after that Kannagi boy and that four year old. Turned out that four year old is one of them and is able to fight against him without a weapon." The newcomer nodded at Iyou. "Now let's go."

Both of them disappeared. Iyou continued on his way instead of pursuing them.

* * *

um, yeah, really short chapter, needed to update

taking a short break from jidori and his fight, rei and tsubaki is next, which should be less serious and make someone smile. and hopefully be longer


	8. Chapter 8 Tsubaki and Rei, More Enemies

Constructive criticism is extremely appreciated!!!!

* * *

Rei and Tsubaki "hurried" towards Jidori and his fight. They were running, still in their soul reaper form and making sure not to be seen, and taking their sweet time. As for why? Because Jidori pranked them so many times in the past year that they've known him.

They got to an abandoned playground that wasn't so abandoned. Rei was four feet ahead of Tsubaki when someone tackled him out of nowhere. Tsubaki followed them to find a girl with black hair, black short jean-shorts, two extended daggers parallel to each other behind her back, a dark gray T-shirt, knee high black boots and a red vest on top of Rei, smashing his head into her breasts. The stranger was also about six feet tall. "Oh you're so cute! Please come with me!"

"Hey, BITCH! Get off of him!" Tsubaki screamed at the top of her lungs, and even kicked the person off of him. Rei was twitching anime style. "Hey, Rei, are you alright?" Tsubaki asked her childhood friend.

"K-k-kind of." Rei stuttered.

Tsubaki just glared at him. _Typical guy._

"So what is your relationship with him?" The girl asked.

"He's my friend, now back off!" Tsubaki stood at her full five feet seven inches, arms crossed, ready to draw her zanpakutou.

"I'll fight you for him." The girl drew her extended daggers.

"Huh?!" Both Tsubaki and Rei yelled out.

"My name is Loren. And I said I'll fight you for him. He's almost as cute as my little brother. So what do you say. Either way, we're gonna fight each other, so why not make it interesting?"

"What do I get if I win?"

"That depends. Are you a yaoi fangirl?"

"Yes."

"You'll get my entire stash if you win."

"That sounds like a deal!"

"Hey, do I have any say in this!"

"NO!" Both girls charged each other and started to fight.

"I've never seen anyone get her that motivated to fight before." Another stranger appeared wearing a Chinese monk uniform with a scythe weapon with a club with steel studs on the opposite side of the scythe blade.

"Who are you?" Rei finally stood up, his right hand on his sword, ready to draw it.

"Relax. My name is Jim-Bob and I am a monk who owes a debt and repaying it now. She is hired help. What about you?"

"Rei Kashira, third seat of Squad Eight. She is Tsubaki Kenpeki, third seat of Squad Nine."

"Would I assume correctly then that means you are third strongest of the entire squad?"

"Yes."

"I would love to start our fight, that one is just too interesting."

"Want to watch it. I promise not to attack."

"As do I promise not to attack either. Let's watch to see how this unfolds." Both of them relaxed and watched the battle before them, which did not last long.

A woman in skimpy leather clothing along with a ninja girl stood between the fighters. "Time to go. Our plan is almost complete. All we need now is to get Jin and continue the research."

"Oh man. Oh well, we'll continue this later Tsubaki. And may the stronger gal win!" All four of them disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Tsubaki asked her friend.

"Who knows. Let's go." Both of them continued on their way.

* * *

I am having less and less motivation to work on this, more than 200 hits and no reviews, wtf?

oh well, I'll finish it, but it will take longer without any motivation.


	9. Chapter 9 Jin vs Jidori, Interruption!

Thank you so much for the review klonakazeno!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was flabbergasted when I found I had a review for this story!! Thank you!! I now have more motivation to work on this story =)

* * *

Ayano and her friends were joined by Kazuma and Genma, which surprisingly, they have not tried to kill each other yet, and were the first arrive at the scene. Ren was nowhere to be found and Jidori was fighting one creepy looking guy. "Think we should help?" Ayano asked.

Jidori just disappeared, glowing blue, and reappeared behind the guy, yelling, "Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" Twin blasts of blue fire consumed the guy. Jidori backed off, saying some sort of incantation. The smoke cleared to show the arrancar, unharmed. "Hado 88: **Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" A massive electrical blast of spirit energy rushed Jin.**

**The arrancar jumped back, a red ball charging in his right hand. Jidori's attack was less than thirty feet away from its target. "Cero!" Jin fired his cero, creating a deadlock between the two attacks. After five seconds, a huge explosion went off. **

**Soon after, a "Hado 4: Byakurai!" was heard, complete with a white lightning-bolt exiting the smoke. Shortly after that, Jidori slid out, his arms in an X pattern across his face. After about thirty yards, he stopped and stood upright.**

**"I think no, he's handling himself pretty well there," Kazuma answered Ayano.**

**The group was joined by Iyou. "What took you so long? No concern for your friend?" Ayano tried to rile him up.**

**"No. Whoever is fighting Jidori has friends, and one of them attacked me."**

**Everyone went silent as the arrancar exited the smoke, with a singe mark between his lip and nose. "You almost got me there. A kido expert, flash step expert, lieutenant class spiritual pressure, decent hand to hand combatant, and expert control? You claim third seat, but based your abilities, you should be higher rank. It's going to be fun doing this and that to ya when I get my hands on you." The spectators were went pale upon the arrancar's proclamation and feminine voice.**

**Jidori just smirked. "You know, you'll never catch me. Besides, I did hit you in the face with that low leveled kido spell."**

**Jin perked up upon hearing this and took out his oversized bladed paddle zanpakutou and used it as a mirror. His face went red with anger. "You son of a bitch! How dare you destroy my mustache completely! Forget screwing you senseless, I'm going to murder the crap out of you!" The arrancar's spiritual pressure rose. Soon after, a huge cero ball formed in front of him. The ball compressed to half that of a normal cero ball, creating a huge crater beneath it, and then fired.**

**"Bakudo 95: **Uwayaku Shouheki!" A diamond shaped, blue and orange wall appeared just in time to block the attack. While a success, it wasn't Jidori who used it. The wall disappeared while everyone was in shock at the scene in front of them. Kagai stood in front of Jidori, with Ren in his right hand and Jidori's zanpakutou in his left. Jidori's face immediately contorted with hate and disgust. "Next time, get your own sword yourself." Kagai dropped the sword in front of his brother, then joined the rest of the spectators with Ren in hand.

Jidori stood his upright and pushed the guard up, flinging the blade towards the sky. He then put the sheath on his back and caught the sword. Jidori and Jin charged each other. Jidori swung right to left while Jin did the opposite. The blades clashed, but Jidori was pushed back. The arrancar tried to decapitate the boy, but Jidori ducked. Jin was then going to jab Jidori with his left hand, only to have it be caught.

Jidori's arrancar crouched on the boy's back. **"Surprise!"** Arrancar gave Jin a headbutt. The enemy arrancar stood with a look of absolute shock, both the fact his crush was here and how similar the two looked alike.

"Impossible! I thought you were dead?!"

**"Was I supposed to be? I got sealed by Soul Society's Royal Family. Since this kid was born, the seal, and I, were moved to him. And now he is my host and my most precious friend. You threatened to rape him and kill him. That is unforgivable!"** Both Jidori and his arrancar charged their opponent.

Jidori slashed with his sword, his arrancar slashed with his hand. Jin used sonido to dodge both attacks, and was ten yards away from them when the duo charged again. A few fire balls, white arrows, and a club connected to something via chain interrupted their fight. Jidori and his arrancar twin jumped back.

Behind Jin was four people: a monk with a scythe, a tall, black haired woman with knee-high boots, dark grey shirt, and red vest and two daggers stood next to him, a stereotypical ninja girl, and a skimpily cladded woman. The woman wearing skimpy clothing caused Ren, Jidori, and Jidori's arrancar to blush. "Jin, what are you doing? Time to go you fool!"

Jin turned around. "I'm sorry! But I couldn't help it! I had to corrupt that fire user!" The pedophile pointed at Ren.

"Whatever! Let's go!" Through a flash of light, all five of them were gone.

Jidori put away his sword and joined the group as Rei and Tsubaki just got there. Everyone met at the Kannagi household for an urgent meeting.

* * *

wow, one chapter in ONE DAY! everyone can thank the one reviewer for this story for that!

on that note, please click the green button at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think, fears, hopes for the story, constructive criticism etc.!


	10. Chapter 10 Briefing

no new reviews, T_T

oh well, on with the show, my motivation is suffering again.

* * *

Everyone met at the Kannagi household. All the soul reapers (minus Izuru and Jidori) sat on Jugo's right side (since he is at the head of the sitting arrangement) and Genma, Ayano, Catherine, Detective Tachibana, Kazuma, Ren, and Jidori sat on Jugo's left in that order from closest to farthest. Kagai sat across from Jidori, much to his dismay.

"We now have a face with the enemy. The questions are: What are they trying to accomplish and where is their hideout?" Jugo started the briefing.

"Both questions can be answered once my lieutenant comes back," Kagai said.

"Sir, there's another soul reaper here." A servant of the house said just outside the door.

"Speak of the devil. Let'em in." Kagai commanded without Jugo's permission.

Izuru Kira came in, bowed to Jugo to show respect, and sat next to his captain.

"By all means, Izuru, report."

"Yes sir. Their hideout is in the moutains, very isolated at that. I overheard some guards talking about summoning God to this world so that 'he would realize how corrupt and disgusting this world is, so he should create a new one and make their leader king of it.' Or something like that. Either way, they're trying to summon something that lives in a different dimension with a big mansion that has a couple of guards with red shihakushos."

At this report, Jidori and Kagai started to laugh. And nobody was getting why.

"Um, did we miss something?" Ayano asked.

Jidori found his composure first. "These guys have found a way into the King's realm and are trying to summon father into this world. It WILL fail. Why? Because he's so mighty and powerful that he requires fifty seals on him or else his arrival will destroy the world."

"And he cannot leave without those seals because of a protective barrier around the mansion and its grounds. He literally cannot be forced into another world. The red shihakushos are the Royal Guard uniform. They're also called Squad Zero and every one of them are former captains." Kagai added.

"And thus the only people that can be summoned are members of the Royal Guard and big sister." Jidori finished the explaination.

"And she herself is captain class."

"So which is stronger? You or your sister? Captain Tomoshibi" Kazuma asked.

"I am. I'm the oldest out of the three of us. Aiko, our sister, is the middle, and Jidori is the youngest."

"So we really don't have cause for alarm?" Detective Tachibana asked.

"No, you don't. Whoever is summoned does, which is why we're going." Kagai delivered the punch line.

"What! Why?!" Catherine yelled.

"Because then we would have to promote a captain to replace him or her, and with three empty slots already, well two empty slots and one temporarily filled, it would be bad. And for the second reason, feeling guilty that we allowed sis to be killed. She might have turned me into a bobble head doll almost every time we saw each other, but she was always kind and treated me with respect, and, unlike a certain someone, never turned cold to me." Jidori glared at Kagai before taking a sip of tea.

"I see. Then allow us to extend our help." Everyone gasped at Jugo's proclamation. Even Kagai looked surprised.

"I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but no way. This is our problem, not yours. Keep your noses out of it. Granted, you are strong, but you are nothing compared to us captains." To emphasize his point, both Kagai and his little brother showed them their full spiritual pressure, making everyone cringe and struggle, but soon subsided it.

"But according to you guys, there's at least one captain class fighter, that arrancar named Jin Hade…"

"Me and my arrancar can take care of him. One Ryuuzaki Raiko and a completely blown up mountain and boom, seal allows arrancar and I to switch and he will have full power." Jidori interrupted Jugo.

**"And I am the most powerful arrancar of them all. Even if Jin was a former most powerful class of Menos Grande type hollow, when I was at that level, I could take on four to five of my own kind."** Jidori's arrancar materialized.

"Oh put a sock in it, Jidori, I'm coming with." Ren shocked everyone. "Jidori, I'm your friend, so I'm going to help no matter what."

Iyou smiled. "That is what friends are for, Jidori."

"Ren, Iyou." Jidori looked down, almost scolding himself.

"If Ren's going, then I'm going too." Kazuma exclaimed.

"So am I!" Ayano stated.

"Very well. Name your price, fire and wind."

"This will be a charitable act." That statement shocked everyone, especially since it came from Kazuma.

"If you say so. We leave at dawn."

* * *

set up complete, enemies almost complete, allies almost complete. Next the raid is on!! And fights start.

after next chapter, the fights will be Tsubaki/Ayano, Iyou, Rei/Kazuma, start of Jidori's and Kagai's plus extra, finish up jidori's, extra, finish up Kagai's, and then the ending chapter.

please give feedback and fuel me!!! Click the green button below!!


	11. Chapter 11 The Raid Is On!

still no new f'ing reviews, wtf? at least check out bleach triple plus: Arc Two from v1r1d1an

it is very good, plus three of my villains are in it.

* * *

Jidori, Iyou, Kazuma, Ren, Ayano, Tsubaki, Rei, Izuru, and Kagai stepped out of a golden ring that was a short range interdimensional portal. "When the hell could you do this?" Tsubaki asked.

"Since forever. This was one of the first interdimensional thing taught to me. Nice thing about it, it barely takes any spirit energy." Jidori deadpanned.

"So, that's it?" Kazuma got everyone back on track. All nine people stood in front of a huge mansion/castle that was obviously the bad guys' hideout.

"Yep." Izuru answered.

"Most certainly out of the way. Good, Jidori and I can blow up mountains without worrying about civilians getting hurt." Most everyone sweatdropped at Captain Tomoshibi's comment.

"Is he serious?" Ayano asked Iyou.

"Unfortunately, yes. When Jidori and Kagai fought, their final attacks was basically an electrified nuclear explosion. Granted there wasn't as many casualties as what everyone thought there would be, but still."

"How did Jidori get out of that?"

"He didn't. He lost. He was on his knees bawling his eyes out when Captain Tomoshibi defeated him. Then Jidori's arrancar disintegrated part of the captain. Then some chick named Orihime healed him."

There was dead silence for a minute while Ren, Ayano, and Kazuma absorbed the new information about the brothers.

"Well, enough about the past, let's go into the future!" Jidori took one step, onto an formally invisible string. A stereotypical alarm started to go off as everyone stood still and glared at Jidori. "How was I supposed to know that was there?" Jidori innocently asked.

Soon, the sky turned violet with clouds, and hollows and Yoma alike were coming at them in waves. Kagai started to give orders. "Ren, Ayano, Kazuma, and Izuru will concentrate on the hollows and Yoma while the rest of us charge right in, thinning the numbers as we go. On the hollows, aim for the mask."

Everyone got ready for combat and charged.

* * *

Tsubaki, Rei, Iyou, Jidori, and Kagai all made it inside, thanks to the unexpected arrival of Captain Hitsugaya and his lazy lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. The first room they entered stood a tall, black haired woman wearing the exact same clothing as last time armed with twin daggers.

"Miss Tsubaki, we have a match to finish." Loren smiled at the challenge.

"I know, lets finish this!" Tsubaki drew both swords and they continued their match as the rest moved on.

* * *

The second room was dimly lit with obstacles everywhere. Iyou drew his sword and blocked several kunai. It was obvious which opponent this was, and they left her to Iyou.

* * *

The third room had a monk's training ground look to it, and low and behold, a monk standing in their way. "So, young man, shall we actually fight this time?"

"Absolutely." Rei approached the monk and they too started their duel.

* * *

Upon entering the final room, Kagai and Jidori was attacked by Jin Hade and the woman in skimpy clothing. Jidori fought on almost even ground with Jin, using a combination of the short range interdimensional portal, kido, his excessive speed, and swordsmanship. While Kagai took on the skimpy clothed woman on even grounds as well.

There was a man on top of a machine trying to summon God to this world, chanting something unintelligible.

* * *

and another short as hell chapter done. this story is longer chapter wise, but the other one had fewer short chapters, those with fewer than a 1000 words.

**PLEASE HELP ME GET SOME MOTIVATION AND PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON AND REVIEW!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12 Flames vs Angels

yeah, I got nothing. except the villain and her brother in this fight/section is actually from my original work, which is not on this site, that I did in high school, jubajubafreak could vouch for that.

CAT FIGHT!

* * *

Tsubaki was having a hard time with this Loren von Zelga gal. The initial twin daggers extended their blades, making them short swords. Add in the fact that physically, despite looks, Loren was stronger and could summon/create white angels armed with a wide variety of weapons, Tsubaki was quickly realizing she was outgunned.

Tsubaki cut another angel in half when another came from behind her to stab her with a spear. She dodged it and chopped off its head. Loren swooped in from above with white energy wings. Tsubaki blocked one sword and attacked with the other, finally drawing blood.

They backed off. Tsubaki had multiple cuts and scrapes all over her, while her opponent only had the shallow cut on her right shoulder.

"Is that really all you got Tsubaki? Do you not remember our deal?"

"Oh I remember it. That's why I'm gonna stop hold'in back. Burn and turn everything to zero: Mittsu Kaen Reiten!" Tsubaki's sword blade in her right hand turned into flames, spiraling like a drill, while her left sword turned into a spear with the blade also in flames. Her dagger necklace changed as well, turning into a necklace with a quarter circle of blades, the center towards her left, small golden hilts were towards her neck.

"Not bad. But can you use it?" Loren charged her on foot, avoiding the multi-sectional spear, and stabbed with her left sword. Only for it to be knocked away effortlessly by the fire sword and slashed top to bottom by the sword.

Loren let loose with several stronger angels armed with swords, axes, and spears after jumping back.

"Hinote Mamori!" The necklace separated itself and was in front, became full circle, and spewed dense flames. The angels hit the shield, but couldn't break through. "Hinote Daikin!" The necklace then converted the flames into a source of movement.

Loren jumped, but flash of movement caught her attention to her right. Only to get hit by a fireball. After enduring the explosion and rolling, she got back up to see the red headed Kannagi with her magic fire sword out. She ignored the huge burn on her right shoulder and the cut on that same side.

Then she noticed Tsubaki and her new stance. Tsubaki's fire sword was gone, but she carried her spear like it was a gatling gun, and it was covered in flames with a flame disc on top of it.

Ayano charged her, her flames literally changing color to crimson. After passing Tsubaki, she fired a wave of crimson flames.

Loren jumped, only to find Tsubaki right there in front of her face. "You never said I couldn't have help. Remember our deal, that is, if you survive this. Hinote Misairu!"

The spear fired a point blank missile made out of fire. Loren flew out of the building and over several mountains.

"Wow. That's quite the attack." Ayano made conversation.

"Yours wasn't any slouch either. I actually take back my comment about the green uniforms." Tsubaki glanced over where Ayano's crimson flames actually disintegrated the wall.

* * *

In the far distance, Loren was caught by a man looking to be in his late twenties, wearing only black for the exception of his crucifix necklace. He dropped her after she noticed him.

"This isn't like you to lose, sister dear. What happened to Lucifer's Power?"

Loren got up, barely. "I didn't have time. What brings you here, Christian?"

"To collect you. You and our little half-brother have a mission together."

Loren screeched a fangirl scream. "Awesome! But I need to honor a deal." She slumped at the thought of losing her stash.

"Whatever. Let's go, you can honor it when they get done."

Both of them walked off.

* * *

Well that was nice. the chapter could have been longer, but was still fun writing it.

read bleach triple plus and bleach parallel roads. both are awesome fanfics. but review this one! I need to know if it sucks! T_T


	13. Chapter 13 Assassin vs Assassin

ASSASSIN FIGHT!

* * *

Iyou ducked behind a tree stump to dodge an overly large shuriken. Iyou then caught a kunai and flung it at another one heading towards him. This battle had been him dodging and her hiding. "Still questioning my skills as an assassin?" Elaine mocked him, her voice echoing throughout the room.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Iyou stood straight and closed his eyes. After what seemed like a minute, he used flash step and punched the girl out of her hiding spot in a hole in a rafter. He opened his eyes and kicked her upon landing.

She blocked it, but was knocked back. Elaine brought up her tanto dagger and wakizashi blade. "How the hell did you find me?"

"Trade secret." Iyou charged in with his sword arm swinging. The ninja girl blocked the attack and stabbed with her dagger. Iyou used his bare hand to take the hit and grab her fist, then kicked her in the jaw. "You're not very flexible when it comes to fighting style."

Elaine threw four senbon needles in a square pattern around Iyou. Suddenly, the ground beneath him disappeared to show a metal pit with metal spikes at the bottom. Iyou didn't fall, quickly solidifying reiatsu underneath his feet. Much to his surprise, the spikes shot up. Iyou dived forward, only to get kicked in the jaw, slamming head first into a boulder.

Iyou got up, dazed, to find several dozen shuriken with razor wire in between them coming at him. What Elaine saw was him getting shredded. Iyou showed up behind her, restrained her right arm and put his blade at her throat. Before her eyes, only Iyou's sword sheath was wrapped in razor wire. "Any last words?"

"Don't underestimate me." Suddenly, two logs came at Iyou from both sides. He jumped back to dodge them, not being able to slit her throat.

The sides of the logs facing Iyou opened up and shot several dozen javelins. Two went through his left shoulder, one got him in his right knee, another scratched the left side of his neck, and another right below his right lung. Iyou stumbled forward, his back to Elaine, and shoved his entire sword into a stump. "Flow: Mizu Subeta." He whispered.

He then leaned against the stump and pulled the javelins out, groaning with pain. Elaine walked up to him with a scythe. "You shouldn't underestimate an opponent when you're on their home turf, punk. Do you have any last words?"

"Yeah." Iyou showed her his sword, now lacking a blade. "Don't ever assume you've won until the guy is dead!" Water came from the ground beneath her and sliced her in half vertically. The two pieces of her leaned and fell on their sides as Mizu Subeta went back to its sealed form. Iyou took out healing ointments and started applying it.

"Wow, and I thought I was brutal."

Iyou looked up to see Kazuma standing above him. "You should of seen my last big fight. If you came to help, go help Rei."

"Hey, don't get growly with me. Besides, we need to get you out of here first."

"Don't worry about'im. We'll carry his ass out." Tsubaki and Ayano walked up to them.

"Alright, if you say so." Kazuma walked calmly out, heading towards Rei and his fight while the girls carried Iyou out of the building.

* * *

And I had hoped this chapter would be a bit longer, but oh well. Dragonwarz50, wtf is up with those last three reviews? They weren't praises or constructive criticism.

Next chapter will hopefully be a bit longer. I'm going to be gone for two weeks soon, add in the fact I'm still more motivated to work on my "Hell's War" story, next update is going to be awhile.


End file.
